To Fall Hopelessly
by miamazing1234
Summary: Bella goes back in the past, bad explanition but please read!
1. SummaryPrologue

******* Please read before not all characters are mine most belong to the wonderful stephanie meyer! also if you would be offened to any form of suicide i ask you not read this. Even though none actully occurs the first few chapters state Bella wants to end her life. Just to let you know i absolutly disagree with suicide. and please no hate mail! it really does hurt and to fellow authors im sure you would agree. **

So here is a summary of the new story I'm going to be writing, it's called Falling hopelessly;

Bella Swan is 26 years old and standing over the Golden Gate Bridge readying herself to commit suicide. But when she finally opens her eyes to jump off she sees she is no longer on a bridge, she opens her eyes to find herself lying in bed. No she didn't die and find herself lying atop a fluffy bed in Heaven. She jumped off the bridge to kill herself but ended up. Somehow going back nine years in time to where she is 17 once again. She doesn't remember anything of what the once 26 year old Bella knew, so thoughts of suicide are out the window. All she knows now is that something weird happened to her and when he Mom asks again whether she is going to stay here in New York with her and her stepdad or go live with Charlie in the dreary town of forks. Something in the back of her mind is telling herself not to make the same mistake again, and without taking a chance to think about how she could make the same "mistake" again she went with her gut and told her mom

"I think…. I think I want to go to Forks. Sorry mom" Finally raising her head so she was looking her mom in the eyes and that small voice in the back of her head went poof! So maybe she finally did something right.

*** Need to Know INFO***

1) i love hearing questions that any of you may have so feel free to PM (personal message, just adding this for anyone new to fan fiction as i know i had a hard time learning the lingo, haha) me or please put it in a review!

**2)I feel you should know a bit about the Bella **in my story. She grew up in New York city and there she has a pretty good life except for the fact that she was always drawn to bad boy heart throb Alec Dwelling. Even though Bella was quite and artistic when ever she was with him, he had a way of pushing Bella out of her comfort zone and into doing things she knew she shouldn't but did anyways. Which is way her Mother was giving her the choice of staying her but going to an elite all girls pirvite school or moving to Forks, a practically none existent town in Washington. In her first life she choose to stay in New York - no need in lying but due to Alec- but not this time she had a feeling she needed to leave and so she did. In this story she is also very opinoated and witty but still very clumsy and endearing like i believe any form of bella should be( you don't have to believe this but please dont send hate mail if you disagree.


	2. Chapter 1

*** here's the first chapter but please no hate mail, it's very discouraging, remember i love questions/reviews. also i dont own all the characters just some that will be introduced. ! hope you enjoy. **

There she was standing against the railing of the bridge. Her hair was being thrown all around her by the harsh winds. Looking down she saw how rough the waters truly were with rain pouring down causing the waves to crash up against the huge rocks that were jutting out of the water by the banks. She closed her eyes and asked herself to forget everything. The pain, the regret about the life she could have had, the man she let herself give away, the pain she felt now wasn't something someone could easily escape.

So with these last thoughts she conjured up his image in her mind. He was the only thing she wanted to see before she died. Forgive me she whispered and closed her eyes to jump...

She began to open her eyes to see why she hadn't hit the water yet, why she didn't feel cold waters seizing her lungs, but when they opened she didn't see the waters below her. No, she saw her old bedroom filled with her once loved paintings. Suddenly the indescribable feel of falling vanished and it was like she had just woken up after having slept to long and her head began to ache. Something wasn't making any sense didn't remember anything just that something had just dramatically changed her life.

She didn't yet know she had been given a second chance at the life she should of have.

BPOV:

I blinked my eyes a few times when i heard somebody next to the bed give a huff, i turned my head to see who it was and my eyes landed onto my mother Renee and she looked seriously pissed more than i have ever seen her before, so im sure this has to do with Alec only im not sure details of last night are a little, okay a lot fuzzy.

"So what is your decision Bella, and please remember that this isn't easy for any of us but after last night I don't think anything will be." Renee said sounding exhausted.

"What do you mean" I asked

" Bella please don't play dumb! Either you can choose to stay here in New York or you can live with you father in Forks, either way no more Alec. I'm sorry but I thought I could trust you but your actions last night well they were the final straw no more chances Bella so Decide." Renee said getting agitated

"Umm.." I really didn't understand what she was talking about because I honestly don't really remember anything except that I had banana pancakes for breakfast yesterday and then things start to get blurry. But something in the back of mind was telling me not to make the same mistake twice. I didn't understand how I could possibly make the same "mistake twice" but it hurt my head to think about that fact, actually everything was hurting my head at the moment. So without putting to much thought into I went with my gut

"I think...I think I want to go Forks." I stated finally raising my head so i was looking my mom in the eyes and that small voice in the back of my head went poof! So maybe I finally did something right. "But if you don't mind telling me what I did that is so wrong?" because I really didn't know

"Seriously! Bella you went out all night without telling us where and then you show up at two in the morning drunk off your ass and yelling about how you don't remember where Alec went, and you don't understand how you did something wrong.!" She almost yelled then with a shake of her head she walked out of my room and yelled back "Im going to call Charlie and tell him that you made your decision." With a slam of my door.

"Ugh!" was all I could say. I mean I didn't remember much, although it was starting to get clearer with memories of almost yelling or sobbing something about Alec as my stepdad Dave carries me down the hall of our apartment, but from the headache I was having and the nauseous roll going through my stomach I was clearly hung-over. I had seen it enough on Alec for me to clearly know what I was going through.

Suddenly my phone rang to the sound of Maroon Five's new song Misery, _I am in misery, misery yeahh-why do you do_,I was addicted to it but the sound was killing my head, I picked it up off my nightstand. It said I had a text from Alice, my cousin and best friend who also lives in forks, I clicked open and began to read the message with great difficulty, _BELLA! What in the world, why the hell would you go out and get drunk! You knew you were on thin ice already! Your dad is majorly pissed! And you better text me back! _Alice practically would send stories with her texts I quickly texted her back and then turned my phone onto vibrate.

_Stop yelling I already have a hangover, but I don't I was with Alec and Jane and one thing just lead to another I really don't understand it myself. Sorry. _I said because I really don't do things like I mean I use to be a really good child until I meet Alec. I thought he was my first love but after these past couple weeks i'm not sure what to think. I mean he's always been a hand full but he hasn't ever been this wild and maybe this is why I need to get out of New York he is really starting to turn me, and I don't have enough fight in me to disappoint him.

My phone rang again, it was of course Alice, _YOU CANT EVEN HEAR ME! But I told you Alec was bad news ever since I came to New York for break. But anyways I'm surprised Charlie doesn't already have you a ticket out here tonight! _I had just finished the message when my mom walked back into my room I shoved the phone under my comforter in hopes that she wouldn't take it. Honestly I don't really even like cell phones but I knew Alice would be mad at me if didn't text her back.

"You don't have to hide your phone I don't plane on taking it, if the circumstances were different I would already have locked it up, but seeing as you have a flight out to forks in about five hours theres not much point. I only came in to tell you that you need to start packing." She said clearly exhausted with the whole situation.

Normally I would argue until I got my point across or until I somehow made a fool of my self but I knew better than to even try at this point. "Okay" I said and she turned around to leave again. I immediately texted alice. _You spoke too soon, I'll be seeing you very shortly but can't text anymore gotta pack. _Life wasn't great at the moment, no more Alec, no more inner city Art shows, and I was going to live with my dad who I hadn't seen about four years except for my sixteenth birthday and two Christmases. Oh goody I thought i as began to pack for endless rainy days in Forks. It's going to be just peachy.

**Okay so tell me what you think and also i don't plan on updating for at least another few days. but if you like the story so far and really want me to update just PM and ill see what i can do haha.**


End file.
